the_sydney_fisher_fashion_mysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tress It Up! Salon
Tress It Up! Salon is the salon in the series Tress It Up! located in Santa Teresa, a fictional neighborhood in Los Angeles. History Tress It Up! salon in Santa Teresa, a popular fictional neighborhood in Los Angeles is in deep trouble. After leaving her business to help her mother, Karen after she suffered a stroke, owner and hairdresser Taylor Ferguson is struggling to juggle working in the salon and taking care of her mother. As Karen recovers, she is unable to continue her job as a hairdresser, forcing her into retirement earlier than expected. She tells Taylor to bring in her sister, Kylie. But Taylor is hesitant, a year before, her boyfriend, Jason left Taylor for Kylie and they left Santa Teresa for North Hollywood. Kylie returns and the two attempted to run the salon together. But the two had trouble getting along, let alone working together. The real reason was because Taylor was still angry at Kylie for stealing Jason from her and running off. Kylie revealed that Jason cheated on her and left her as well. Although Taylor called him as "Asshole" for cheating on Kylie and leaving her, she reminded her sister that at least Jason's girlfriend wasn't her sister. Kylie understood what Taylor meant and she apologized, causing the sisters to reconcile. The two started working together again. They managed to get the salon out of debt. In -, Kylie Ferguson attempted to run the salon when her sister Taylor was sick in bed with a flu. Kylie's crazy laid-back rules forces the staff to quit. In order to get the team back, Kylie shaped up until Taylor returned to work. In Goodbye My Friend, Tress It Up! staff lost their co-worker, Jessica Samuels when she was killed in a car accident. Her boyfriend was also injured, but survived. Taylor and Kylie made changes in order for them and their staff to heal. Darcy Payne and Jenny Slade are promoted to Senior Stylists, while Megan Benson and Katie Irwin become Junior Stylists, while being mentored by the Ferguson sisters. Darcy switches stations by taking Jessica's station. Jessica's picture is hung on the wall as a way to remember her. In Earthquake, Tress It Up! Salon was damaged during the Santa Teresa earthquake. In Tress It Up! Returns, the salon was repaired and renovated by the Ferguson sisters and reopened. Staff Members *Taylor Ferguson - Senior Stylist/co-owner *Kylie Ferguson - Senior Stylist & Lead Colorist/co-owner *Darcy Payne - Junior Stylist, Senior Stylist *Jenny Slade - Junior Stylist, Senior Stylist *Katie Irwin - Taylor's assistant, junior stylist, senior stylist/make-up artist *Megan Benson - Kylie's Assistant, junior stylist, senior stylist/extension expert *Bianca Miller - Manicurist *Courtney Lewis - Receptionist *Lola Montez - Stylist Former Staff Members *Jessica Samuels - Senior Stylist (Deceased) *Billy Doyle - Receptionist (Resigned) *Marissa Hughes - Junior Stylist & Colorist (Left) Notable Clientele *The Diva Skulls, a punk rock band. *Leslie Thompson, a RN nurse and salon regular. *Kyra Thompson, Leslie's teenage daughter. *Julie Thompson, a customer injured in the Santa Teresa Earthquake while getting her hair styled. She returned for the salon reopening. She wasn't related to Leslie Thompson and her daughter, Kyra. *Jennifer Benson, a real estate agent and mother of stylist and make-up artist Megan Benson. *Kelly Barnes, TV reporter, who interviewed the Ferguson sisters and got her hair done at the salon. *Jill Slade, Jenny Slade's sister and salon regular. Services Haircuts *Females - $30 & up *Males - $25 & up *'Seniors' **Female - $25 & up **Male - $20 *Teens & Tweens - $20 & up *'Kids' **Girls - $15 & up **Boys - $10 *Norma Wash & Cut - $20& up Color *Highlights - $40 & up *Ombre - $50 & up *Senior Touch Up - $40 & up *Balayage - $60 & up Perm *Normal Perm - $40 *Senior Perm - $30 Styles *French Braid - $20 *Spirals - $20 *Senior Wash & Style - $30 *Up-Do & Formal Styles - $40 *Brazilian Blowout - $100 Extras *Makeup Application - $30 *Nails - $20 Salon Hours *Monday-Friday: 9AM-7PM *Saturday: 9AM-7:30PM Notes *Taylor Ferguson opened Tress It Up! on her own with support from her mother. **When the salon was re-opened after the earthquake, Taylor had help from her sister, Kylie. *after joining her sister at Tress It Up!, Kylie because the lead colorist due to her being the strongest in hair coloring. *There is a website that was revealed in the Tress It Up! series. *The salon was damaged during the Santa Teresa Earthquake. *Senior Stylist, Jessica Samuels was killed in a car accident and her picture was hung on the wall as a memorial. **Her station was taken over by Katie Irwin. *Junior stylists Marissa Hughes and Megan Benson went through dark crisis involving men. **Marissa was tied up in the basement of her apartment complex and forced to give birth to her daughter, Emily in front of her other daughter, Phoebe by her ex-boyfriend. **Megan was forced into sleeping with her mother's ex-lover and forced to having a child with him. *The interior of Salon Meritage was used for the interior of Tress It Up! Salon makeover. *Megan Benson and Katie Irwin moonlight with working at the salon and running their web-series and business called The Princesses of Glam. *The salon's storyline is similar to the Gatsby Salon in New Jersey. Gallery Courtney Peldon as Taylor Brackett.jpg|Taylor Ferguson, Co-owner/Senior Stylist Ashley Peldon as Kylie Brackett.jpg|Kylie Freguson, Co-owner/Senior Stylist/Lead Colorist Jessica Samuels.jpg|Jessica Samuels, Senior Stylist (Deceased) Darcy Payne.jpg|Darcy Payne, Senior Stylist Jenny Slade.jpg|Jenny Slade, Senior Stylist Megan Benson.jpg|Megan Benson, Junior Stylist Katie Irwin2.jpg|Katie Irwin, Junior Stylist Marissa hughes.jpg|Marissa Hughes, Junior Styilst Bianca Miller.jpg|Bianca Miller, Manicurist Tress it up.jpg|Tress It Up! Salon original interior Salonmertiage4.jpg Salonmertiage5.jpg Salonmertiage.jpg Salonmertiage3.jpg Salonmertiage2.jpg Salonmertiage6.jpg Category:Tress It Up! Category:Locations Category:Salons